As electronic equipment is miniaturized, the storage, handling, and transport of electronic components become more important. Generally, the electronic components are transported to an assembly location in a carrier tape assembly that has a plurality of pockets formed therein to hold the electronic components. The carrier tape assembly includes a carrier tape and a cover tape or film. Carrier tapes are often manufactured in a thermoforming or embossing operation in which a web of thermoplastic polymer is delivered to a mold that forms the component pockets in the carrier tape. A cover film can be heat sealed continuously along the edges of the carrier tape to seal the electronic components within the pockets of the carrier tape.
The electronic components are mounted onto a printed circuit board (PCB) or other substrate during assembly of electronic equipment or sub-assemblies that will be used later to build electronic equipment. The cover film is removed from the carrier tape during this assembly process to expose the electronic components residing within the pockets of the carrier tape. The component is typically lifted from a pocket by automatic precision placement machines and mounted to the PCB or substrate being assembled.
However, as semiconductor or other electronic components become smaller and thinner, the electronic components can migrate out of the pocket during shipping and handling, especially when traveling through pick and place machines.